The Days Suoh Was Away: Epilogue
by JK-Chan
Summary: What happened when Suoh was away? Chaos ensued, of course! But when he came back...? Please R&R, minna! Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** "CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan"/"CLAMP Campus Detectives" belongs to CLAMP.

**Author's Note:** Hi, _minna_! This is actually a fanfiction that accompanies my CCD _doujinshi_: "The Days Suoh Was Away", that was just sold out on a comicket-like event yesterday! n.n Whee! It's mainly about Suoh who was away to attend some business and left the other 2 to some scary chaos... You don't really have to read the _doujinshi_ to understand this, so... Happy reading! And please R&R! Thanks! #n.n#

-

**THE DAY SUOH WAS AWAY: EPILOGUE**

-

It was a fine morning, and The Secretary of The Elementary Division's Student Council was seen pacing through the gate of CLAMP Campus in long strides — eyes looking straight ahead. Takamura Suoh was indeed in a hurry, for there had been a seriously bothering call from his 'superior' the other night. From the sound of it, both The Chairman and The Treasurer had been entangled (or rather, entangling themselves) in an utter mess... Suoh hated it. He had always hated mess, but the problems they usually caused were more suitably called catastrophe instead.

He could still remember the call clearly — a boy with a tenor voice screaming on top of his lungs, begging Suoh to come back and help… Now that he thought about it once more, it was so unlike Nokoru to act the way he did. After all, the boy was the carefree, laid-back type who tended to be ignorant to paperwork and the likes. The fact that his senior had to go as far as calling Suoh in the middle of the night (while he was sleeping, to boot) only meant that the trouble was serious… if not downright ugly.

The boy sighed. _Kaichou_ was known to constantly attract trouble, and Ijyuuin was… well, Ijyuuin. Whenever _Kaichou _made a scene, he was definitely there to cheer him up. It was common sense to assume that he, more or less, contributed something to the said mess along with his _Kaichou_.

"'Just go, Suoh! Don't mind us!' he said… And in less than 3 days he already had this - this - whatever…" Suoh muttered under his breath, exasperation lacing his softly spoken words. He quickened his pace, wanting to get to both Nokoru and Akira as soon as possible — he was desperate to get full understanding on the matter at hand that bugged him all night... In no time, the highly trained ninja finally faced the door of The Student Council Office. Taking a deep breath, Suoh grabbed the doorknob and gave it a quick, determined twist.

"SUOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"TAKAMURA-_SENPAAAAAI_!"

The said boy was greeted by a series of relieved and grateful-sounding shouts from his two best friends and partners. In fact, he found himself being latched on by said boys in a bone-crushing embrace. "Suoh! It's terrible!" said Nokoru in an almost hysterical tone. "Big trouble, Takamura-_senpai_!" Akira quickly followed in a similar manner, though considerably milder than the older one. The two continued to whine and moan and groan incomprehensibly until Suoh couldn't take it anymore and had to force them to shut up.

"Okay," Suoh started after he managed to calm both of them down and half-forced them to take a seat, "what actually happened while I was away?" Nokoru and Akira exchanged glances and said in perfect unison, "Chaos."

"Well, tell me something I haven't noticed, here…" Suoh said as he glanced across the two to see crumbled papers, several stationeries, and even a couple of telephones scattering about upon the carpet. The 5th grader sighed again in annoyance and demanded, "Surely I've prepared everything before excusing myself 3 days ago! Where did it go wrong?"

"Well," Nokoru cleared his throat, "you see, first I lost my fan…"

"Yes…?" Suoh slowly replied. He recalled the day he called Akira, when the naïve boy suddenly asked about where Nokoru usually left his things behind… **So _Kaichou_ really did lose his fan…** Suoh thought grimly, his golden eyes narrowing without him realizing it. Getting the wrong impression, Nokoru gulped and continued hesitantly, "Uh, yeah… And — Oh! I haven't thanked you for finding it for me! No, wait, it was technically Akira who found my fan! But then again, you were the one who actually — "

"_Kaichou_! Stop changing the topic! Just tell me what happened directly!" Suoh urged, cutting the blonde-haired boy's line of speech. Seriously, Nokoru's habit of beating around the bushes was very irritating… "I know, I know! I'm getting to that!" The older one sulked while he flipped his fan open — red, bolded words of 'HOW IMPATIENT' written on its surface. "So anyway…"

There was a minute of silence when Nokoru decided to postpone whatever he had meant to say to Suoh (the boy presumed that Nokoru did it to stall like always). "Then?" Suoh pressed. "Err... Akira! Why don't you tell our dear good friend Suoh here what exactly happened!" the boy finally announced, giving the burden to the unsuspecting junior.

"Eh?" Akira cried in surprise, his slightly trembling finger pointing at himself in tentativeness. "_Aa_, I supposed Ijyuuin is more reliable when it comes to this, anyway... So, what really happened, Ijyuuin?" Suoh queried the poor, younger boy. "_A_… _Anou_…" Akira wasn't really sure where to start. "… Document…" He finally managed to answer.

Suoh quirked an eyebrow and asked incredulously, "Do… cument?" The boy he was talking to nodded; his cheeks blushed a deep red from accumulated shame. "I… uh, I forgot where I was supposed to follow up this one particular stack of documents…" Akira's fingers were twitching in nervousness while he gently bit his lower lip. He was sure that his _senpai_ was going to scold him for his carelessness. "I'm terribly sorry, Takamura-_senpai_! I really couldn't figure out who I was supposed to give the document to!"

The Secretary squeezed his eyes shut as his right hand quickly made its way to his temple. "You could have called me, Ijyuuin…" After all, the boy thought, what was so hard about picking a telecommunication device, pushing some particular numbers, and talking to him? They did have several kinds of said device — from ordinary telephones to special walkie-talkie disguised as a strand of hair… Sometimes, _Kaichou_ just had the weirdest of ideas…

"I did plan on doing that, Takamura-_senpai_," Akira confessed timidly in the end, "Yet, _Kaichou_ said we shouldn't bother you with our organization business while you were away… it would be unfair…"

Suoh sighed for the umpteenth time and stared determinedly at them, "Look, I really appreciate your concern over me by not wanting to bother my day-offs, but covering all these problems till now will only worsen the already chaotic situations and give me extra, additional stress…"

After saying that, he noticed that Akira had a guilty look plastered on his face while his _Kaichou _looked more like sulking rather than introspecting himself. Suoh also happened to notice the change of phrase on Nokoru's fan — there was now a big, bold 'MEANIE!' written on it. The ninja slightly blushed, cleared his throat, and continued, "Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. Ijyuuin, really, I'm not mad. Just… a little bit annoyed, that's all. You don't have to feel bad about it." He assured the _kouhai_. Akira then forced a weak smile, though his eyes appeared slightly glistened from tears that threatened to flow anytime soon.

Nodding as a sign of confirmation, the azure-haired boy averted his now-accusing glance to Nokoru. "You are the one to blame…" Suoh said straightforwardly. "Me?" Nokoru whined in disappointment and mild surprise, "Why me!"

"Well, who was the one who said that I should just go and not mind about anything?" Suoh raised his voice a couple of notes and later sighed in a significantly lower one, "Why did I ever get such an idea… I really shouldn't believe that everything will go just fine when it includes you!"

"Hey! Did you just imply that I'm unreliable!" Nokoru demanded as he sprang up. "When it comes to organization businesses and paperwork, yes." Suoh stated, which made Nokoru sweatdrop from the frankness of it…

"Anyway, Ijyuuin," Suoh gave his attention back to Akira — much to Nokoru's relief, "where is the said document?" The black-haired boy snapped out at once from his solemn-ness and promptly went to his desk to retrieve a page of the troublesome documents. He then ran back to where his two co-workers were and gave the paper to the waiting secretary. "_Hai_," Akira said as he handed the object-in-question.

Suoh gave a quick scan through the writings and suddenly looked more and more infuriated as he did. The other boys spotted that and wondered in both curiosity and sheer uneasiness as to what exactly made their friend look that irritated. After all, they both knew that — when aggravated — Suoh could become really scary…

"Nokoru…" Suoh called the already-feeling-uneasy boy in a dangerously calm tone, pretty much like the calmness people encountered before a great storm (in fact, there might be a real storm when Suoh called Nokoru by his first name…). "Have you, pray tell, come across this document before…?" Suoh asked slowly as he handed the paper to Nokoru. "Hm… now that you mention it, it does look kinda' familiar…" The Chairman commented as he looked at the document entitled: "10 Most Interesting Interests For Interestingly Interested People". Nokoru flipped the document back and forth casually and muttered in a light and cheerful tone, "I wonder if I have read this before… _Ne_, Suoh, have you ever shown this document to me?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember, _Kaichou_!" Suoh shouted, hitting The Chairman's desk loudly. "This document was made by you!" … Nokoru blinked several times, looked back at the paper for a couple of seconds, and finally beamed knowingly, "Ah! I got it! This is the unfinished paper that I made last year, right? The one about the speculated rate of obligation and bond interests in current economical market for marketers and businessmen that might be interested in investing their money in those valuable papers?" he asked eagerly, sapphire eyes sparkling with interest.

As much as Suoh loved to give a sudden smile as he peered on The Treasurer himself who was currently lost in Nokoru's explanations, he remained stoic and cleared his throat to get the mischievously confident boy's attention. "Yes. That one. The paper you made out of the blue just so you can avoid all those paperwork…" said Suoh as he stared more accusingly at Nokoru. The _Kaichou_ proceeded to laugh uneasily…

"_Wa… Waii_! _Kaichou_ is surely great to make such paper! I don't even know that _Kaichou_ is interested in Economics!" Akira, who had awakened from previous dizziness caused by Nokoru's explanation, beamed. "I believe he's not in the least interested in it, Ijyuuin… He just did so to slack off like usual…" Suoh leaned to Akira and whispered.

"_Sou ka_! But why the long and repetitive title, _Kaichou_?" he then asked innocently. "Why, what else is the reason?" Nokoru could see Suoh touching his forehead again from the corner of his eyes — he snickered. The blonde-haired boy approached the 4th grader and casually flipped his fan open, "Because it's… FUN!" he announced as his fan opened and revealed yet another phrase, somehow multicolored this time, of 'PLEASURABLY ENTERTAINING!' (there was a loud 'THUD!' as Akira face-faulted with a big sweatdrop on his head…)

"Fine, now that the case has been solved, let's move on…" Suoh stated. "My, Suoh! Case? I never thought you're that concern about our detective business!" Nokoru teased The Secretary, his folded fan covering his playful smile. Suoh, however, unexpectedly ignored the playful remark and put his right hand in a thinking pose. "Although… if the paper was made last year… how come Ijyuuin didn't know about it?" the boy mentioned. "_Aa_, _sou_! How come I didn't know?" Akira quipped in. "Hm… I believe I made the paper in around October…" Nokoru started, tapping his folded fan on his chin. "And if I'm not mistaken, there was also a commotion back then because of a heist done by The _Nijyuumensou _— Akira, are you okay?" Nokoru halted and asked full of concern to the now-heavily-sweating Treasurer. "I… I'm, I'm fine! Yeah!" Akira answered groggily, eyes twitching out of nervousness.

Nokoru shrugged and continued, "Yes, and at that time, somehow I couldn't find Akira anywhere…" The boy lifted an eyebrow and resumed tapping his fan to his chin in deep contemplation. "Ah, right…" Suoh also commented, "I was about to ask him to deliver some paperwork to The Teachers' Office and also couldn't find — Ijyuuin, are you sure you're okay?" Even Suoh looked a little worried at the sight of the drenched Akira — who was now also slightly trembling. "Uh… yeah! I'm okay! Err… I'll - I'll go make some teas!" With that last feeble statement, the young boy promptly ran to make the beverages he managed to think about to evade further comments about his night job.

With Akira out of the picture, Nokoru couldn't really eluded Suoh anymore and had to go face-to-face with The Secretary to explain the third and the last (and mind you, the most distressing) problem of all… "_Kaichou_, I'm waiting." Suoh said without any trace of emotion. "Err…" Nokoru hesitated again before smiling sheepishly, "You remember the list of all those meetings and seminars I'm supposed to attend to?" The _shinobi_ nodded curtly while Nokoru continued, "Well, I… you know, sort of remember where it was — but then again, I couldn't dig that exact information out of my head and… uh, well…" Suoh narrowed one, cynical golden eye and finished Nokoru's sentence in a terrifyingly venomous tone, "You lost it."

"No, no, I didn't lose it, I just couldn't remember where I put — "

"You lost the list I'd been painstakingly WORKING ON FOR 3 HOURS!" The Secretary yelled, his voice getting louder and stricter with every passing word. "Now, don't get me wrong, Suoh," The Chairman — who suddenly felt slightly afraid — said in a calm and persuading manner, trying all his might to coax the younger boy into forgiving him. "I never said that I lost that list, I just think I misplaced it somewhere —"

"It's the same as losing it, _Kaichou_! Please stop making excuses!" Suoh cut him again. The blonde-haired chairman quickly smiled his angelic smile — to no avail… "Don't even think about using that smile too, it won't work on me this time." He hissed coldly.

Nokoru quickly shrank back and weakly opened a fan with 'GIVE UP…' written on it. "Okay, I admit it; it's my fault… I lost the list Suoh had been gruelingly working on…" he started with an exaggeratingly frail tone. "I lost the file Suoh made until he forgot his own homework, his important secretarial tasks, his healthy lunch, his weekly archery practices, his — "

"Okay, okay, forget it. You really know how to exaggerate things up…" Suoh sighed in defeat. "Exaggerate?" The Chairman feigned shock, "How cruel! I never accused Suoh for being exaggerating before!" Nokoru exclaimed in fake dismay. **That's because I never exaggerate things, _Kaichou_… **The stern boy secretly thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well, in any way," Suoh began, "Let's find the list before those people you have appointments with started barraging The Student Council Office…" After the boy stood up and turned his back to look for the missing list, Nokoru inwardly sighed in relief and wondered what his secretary would say if he told him that those said people had actually raided their office twice…

"So, _Kaichou_, where did you last remember putting the list?" Suoh asked.

"_Waii_! It's so fun! So this is 'The Missing _Kaichou_'s List Case', right?" Akira squealed happily, his eyes sparkling with eagerness while he clasped both of his hands in an excited manner. "Ijyuuin…" said The Secretary as he looked at the innocent boy with an exasperated look, "This is not a game…"

The Treasurer blinked his wide, grayish eyes and — ignoring his senior — exclaimed naïvely, "But this case doesn't involve women at all! _Ne_, Takamura-senpai, do you think _Kaichou_ will be able to solve cases where there isn't any women involved?" Both The Chairman and The Secretary sweat dropped — and for the first time in his refined and tolerant existence, Suoh felt like strangling one, certain Treasurer…

"Ijyuuin, don't mind that. Just help us look for the list." The azure-haired boy instructed. Being the innocent and good boy he was, Akira nodded enthusiastically and went searching with other so-called CLAMP Campus' infamous detectives.

"Okay, let's start with the most common place you usually lost your things at, shall we?" suggested Suoh with a diplomatic approach. He wondered how he was going to search for the thing in the dustbin without embarrassing The Chairman. Nokoru, on the other hand, tilted his head and grimaced, "Where?"

"Oh!" Akira suddenly cried out with fervent confidence, "The dustbin?" Again, both Student Council Members sweat dropped (with Nokoru being a little red from shame). "Err, well… let's…" said Suoh hesitantly as he reflected in his mind, **And to think that I thought so hard on being subtle…**

The Secretary and the other two boys made a short trip to The Chairman's table. He proceeded to kneeling down before Nokoru's desk and carefully lifting the unusually full dustbin.

Ignoring his Suspicious Radar that let out some crazed rings in his head, Suoh silently dug into the plastic container and began unfolding pieces and pieces of waste papers.

… Suoh frowned as he read one paper, scowled as he read another one, and seemed bewildered as he read the third, fourth, and who-knows-how-many-more papers. "_Kaichou_…" The Secretary half called, half stated with an evil aura surrounding him — eyes flaring with anger he unconcern to contain anymore. Suoh, still in silence, stood up and confronted the now-white-as-sheet Chairman. Folding his hands firmly in front of his chest, he asked with a commanding glare.

"Please explain."

"Ex… Explain? What do you want me to explain, Suoh?" Nokoru asked innocently with the most convincing smile and sparkles in his eyes; his secret weapon against all threats coming from the particular boy in front of him. Suoh simply glared more threateningly and demanded, "All those receipts in the dustbin — " Suoh paused to show Nokoru one crumpled receipt paper, "¥25,000 for Student Council Office's windows repair? And all of these," he showed more crumpled papers in a frustrated manner, "almost ¥2,000,000 in total for Student Council Office renovation! What the heck was GOING ON!"

Nokoru and Akira paled at the outburst their fellow Student Council member showed. Nokoru timidly stole a glance sideways to see if there was any door or window he could run away from (of course, given Suoh's ability, it would be rather impossible). Seeing that there was no way to escape, Nokoru took a deep breath and sighed, "It's a looong story…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Suoh stated blatantly, still eyeing the giddy Chairman in front of him. "Erm, well, the loss of that single list you made caused this…" Nokoru admitted, "What you worried about just now — the people rampaging into the office thing? It really happened…" he finished. And as if it weren't enough, Akira — feeling obligated to tell the truth — added, "Twice."

If Takamura Suoh weren't Takamura Suoh, he had probably stared and gawked like a retard right now… But instead, he sighed his deepest sigh and decided, "Okay, that's enough… Let's forget about this disaster and find a way to fix things up, now."

"But… the list – "

"I have the original notes in my notebook, I can rearrange the meetings and seminars you failed to attend to," declared The Secretary, cutting yet another one of Nokoru's lines in a suspiciously, rather-too-quickly manner.

Suoh already poised his right hand to grab the nearest telecommunication device while his other hand was searching for something from inside of his school suit. Before long, Suoh fished out a thin, leather-bound, brown notebook and started to flip some pages till he finally settled on a certain page. "_Kaichou_, I'll try rearranging your appointments right now. In the mean time, you can help us by cleaning this whole office with Ijyuuin…" he said as he lifted one cordless phone and started punching numbers.

That morning, students and teachers who passed by the office could listen to some rustling sounds with an occasional '_hai_' and '_arigatou_' or '_moshi-moshi_' in the background. One couldn't possibly think that the members of the Elementary Division Student Council had been trying to restore their much chaotic office…

Suoh was busily contacting clients, lecturers, and teachers who wanted to have what they mentioned as 'a proper meeting with The Chairman'; while Nokoru and Akira were busy gathering crumbled papers and putting some things back to their original places (Nokoru was particularly moody and sighing all the time as he lazily picked up the mess).

Approximately 2 hours later, all things had been fixed: the meetings and seminars had all been rearranged, the office had been cleaned, and all lost things had been found — That is, if one would overlook the missing list…

"Well, then! Everything's done and all things have returned to normal!" exclaimed Nokoru in a satisfied tone. "Great job, Suoh, Akira, I think we need a little celebration!" he added as he flipped open a fan with 'PARTY!' written on it, complete with some cute, little balloons and confetti drawings.

"I don't think so, _Kaichou_," said a deep, cool voice that belonged to The Secretary. "You still have all those paperwork that you haven't finished… From what I've heard from Ijyuuin just now, you never did a single paperwork while I was away…" Suoh added in a warning attitude.

"_Mou_…" sulked Nokoru as he was forced to take his seat by Suoh and reluctantly stamping each document with teary eyes.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Takamura-_senpai_! Now that all things are settled, I think it's safe for you to resume your day-offs!" suggested Akira while serving tea. "Resuming my day-offs, Ijyuuin?" asked the Takamura heir. "After all the commotions happening here, I don't think I will ever take any more day-offs." Suoh grinned as he secretly slipped the original list he forgot to give his _Kaichou_ into the dustbin.

-

**THE END**


End file.
